There are numerous connectors currently available which terminate flat flexible cable. The majority of these connectors operate effectively to terminate ribbon cable which has sufficient spacing provided between the conductors. However, a problem arises when the spacing between the conductors is reduced. In particular, when the spacing between the conductors is in the range of 0.5 mm 0.0197 inches), molding the dividers between the conductors or contacts becomes impractical. When the thickness of the dividers are required to be less than 0.010 of an inch some dividers simply do not fill, resulting in the possibility of shorting of the adjacent conductors or contacts.
U.S. Patent application 07/502,941, filed Mar. 30, 1990, discloses an electrical connector in which the spacing of the terminals does not depend upon the molding tolerances of the connector. The connector has a recess positioned in a housing. A plurality of terminals are positioned in the recess. The terminals have retention portions with sharp outer edges which cooperate with securing means of the housing to position and maintain the terminals within the recess. As the terminals are inserted into the recess, the sharp outer edges cooperate with the securing means to displace portions of the securing means, thereby securing the terminals in the connector
The referenced patent application also discloses a method and apparatus for positioning a prepared end of the cable into cooperation with an alignment bar. A conductor driving member and conductor support member are moved into cooperation with the conductors A lead projection of the conductor support member engages the conductors of the cable. The lead projection is positioned in the cavity of the alignment bar. This ensures that the lead projection cooperates with the individual conductors to the cable, to maintain them in position in their respective conductor receiving recess. The force required for the lead projection to retain the cable in place is generated by the spring member associated with the lead projection.
The method described is sufficient in particular applications, however in many instances the lead projection does not have a significant force associated therewith. Consequently, in many instances a positive electrical connection can not be assured, and the spacing of the conductors is not reliable.
It would therefore prove advantageous to provide an apparatus which provides the force required to ensure that the ribbon cable is maintained in position, thereby providing for a positive electrical connection, as well as proper spacing of the individual conductors of the cable